


Curiosity

by Parkbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkbaek/pseuds/Parkbaek
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon try bondage
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Curiosity

"Not yet," Junmyeon spoke softly, hands pressing Sehun's straining body back down into the sheets. Sehun's arms were pulling on the ties wrapped around them, tying him to the bedframe while Junmyeon gyrated his hips back and forth slowly, teasing the both of them, their naked bodies pressed together in the most intimate way possible. Sehun was blindfolded with one of Junmyeon' ties as well - his lips were bitten raw and his cheeks were flushed.

He was a true vision. Something out of Junmyeon' wildest dreams come true.

This had all been Junmyeon' idea, though Sehun of course hadn't been against it at all. It had started that one morning when Sehun had been going through Junmyeon' closet, looking for some clothes to borrow (steal) so he wouldn't have to do the walk of shame and go back to his penthouse in the same clothes he'd been wearing the day before as he had once again stayed the night at Junmyeon' loft. Junmyeon had watched Sehun's fingers dance along his collection of ties and had thought to himself, Sehun would look so good wrapped up in silk.

Bondage had always been something Junmyeon had been into and Sehun had instantly wanted to try it the moment Junmyeon brought it up, wide-eyed and eager the way he always was for Junmyeon. And so they'd picked a day when their schedules would allow some elaborate play time, and here they were now.

Junmyeon was torturing the both of them with this. He knew it. But it was such a sweet thing, to be like this with Sehun, and it rarely lasted this long.

"Hmm. Feel so good, Sehun. Do I make you feel good too?"

He had the evidence of just how good he made Sehun feel rubbing up between his ass cheeks - Sehun's cock was hard, throbbing, ready to spill already. But he wanted to teach Sehun how to speak. Needed to hear his beautiful voice spew all kinds of filth.

"Yes," Sehun exhaled, the sound of it a mixture between a moan and a sigh. Sehun lifted his hips up to try to thrust inside, get some more friction, and he shuddered when Junmyeon used his hands to keep him down and he was certain if Sehun genuinely wanted to be free from these kinds of bonds he'd be free, but Junmyeon didn't want to risk intimidating Sehun.

"I bet you want to fuck me now," Junmyeon continued. "Put your hands on my hips and just pound into me."

Sehun made a strangled noise. Junmyeon looked adoringly at those lips, and then he leaned down and kissed them simply because he couldn't resist. The urge to just fuck himself stupid on Sehun's cock was immense but Junmyeon was a patient man, and he could keep a tight reign on himself.

For now.

He could feel Sehun's cock leak precum and they both gasped when the head caught onto Junmyeon' entrance just briefly - Junmyeon was slick with lube, ready to go already. All it would take was one push from the right angle.

Sehun's abs quivered with how hard he was fighting it. Junmyeon bit his lip at the sight of it, all that power restrained. If Sehun would break free now he'd destroy Junmyeon. Junmyeon would happily let him.

"Junmyeon," Sehun ground out when Junmyeon ran his hands over the taller.

"Did I ever tell you what it feels like when you fuck me?" Junmyeon wondered out loud. He was arching his spine a little now every time he ground back against Sehun, allowing himself to spread a little more. He reached a hand behind himself and pressed Sehun's cock firmer against his ass, sighing when he could feel him rub up against his hole a little harder now. He could feel it flutter - clenching and unclenching on thin air, aching to be filled and greedy for Sehun to cum inside of it. 

Sehun was gritting his teeth. The bed frame rattled when he tried to yank himself free again,and Junmyeon closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Sehun against him.

"The first thrust is always the one that destroys me. Did you notice, Sehun? Every time I think I've gotten used to how ridiculously big you get for me, you prove me wrong. Doesn't matter how long you spend trying to finger me open. It still hurts." Junmyeon leaned down and bit at Sehun's earlobe - Sehun growled at him and oh, Junmyeon could feel himself twitch as he purred a soft, "but it hurts so good."

"Untie me," Sehun demanded rather than asked.

"Not yet," Junmyeon repeated. He was kissing and licking his way down to Sehun's neck where he knew the taller was sensitive and as a result, Sehun's nails started digging into his palms, breaths coming out in labored pants.

"And after that first thrust. When you slowly start building a rhythm until you're just pounding into me like you wanna break me into a million little pieces - oh, Sehun" Junmyeon let go of Sehun's cock so he may rub his own on the hard planes of Sehun's quivering stomach, feeling each bump and ridge of developed, strong muscle with his own leaking cockhead, "It always feels like you just want to climb inside of me and stay there forever."

"I do," Sehun admitted.

"You do, what?"

"Wanna - could spend forever in bed with you and I wouldn't get bored of it."

Junmyeon lifted his hips until Sehun's cock could slap back onto Sehun's own belly with a wet smack, and Junmyeon instantly started grinding against it again, the slick slide of both their lengths together enough to make Junmyeon' eyes clench shut and a soft moan to tumble from his lips. Sehun was panting like he'd just ran a race and his arms continued straining against his ties. Junmyeon watched the muscles work and shivered. No, he couldn't do it anymore. He had wanted to hold on longer, but seeing Sehun like this...

"Tell me what you wanna do to me right now," Junmyeon said. "Tell me and I'll untie you."

Sehun's throat worked. For a moment it looked like he hadn't even heard Junmyeon - then, he started speaking at last.

"You're so - you really want me to spell it out?" Sehun breathed and Junmyeon whined with desire. 

"Of course I do. Love your voice," Junmyeon admitted. "Turns me on so much. Can't you feel how much I want you? I'm practically leaking all over you, you make me so wet..."

Sehun bit his lip hard enough for it to have to hurt.

"Just wanna hold you down and fuck you til you cry," Sehun then breathed. Junmyeon stilled on top of him, slack-jawed and awestruck. If he hadn't just seen Sehun's lips move then he'd been sure he had somehow imagined hearing it – he hadn't expected Sehun to speak to him like this, and Junmyeon thought he might finish just from that single sentence.

"Sehun," he practically sobbed, voice broken and wrecked already.

"What you said - about me going slow. I'm not gonna do that. As soon as you let me go I'm gonna wreck you."

Fuck.

Junmyeon reached behind himself and started fucking fingers into himself, didn't even bother going slow and instantly went in with two. He huffed out a deep breath and Sehun shivered.

“Are you -?”

“I'm fingering myself. Wanna be ready for you. Keep – just keep talking.”

The angle made his wrist burn but Junmyeon didn't care – he was just relieved to finally have something inside of himself. His fingers went in only until the second knuckle and he clenched hard on them. They weren't enough. He wanted so much more.

“You sound so hot, oh, Junmyeon -”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Sehun sighed. “So bad. Junmyeon – please – just wanna be inside and fill you up...”  
That was all Junmyeon wanted to hear. He couldn't hold off any longer now (if Sehun would continue Junmyeon might cum then and there and that just wouldn't do) and without any hesitation he pulled his fingers out of himself, dismissed the bonds and lifted the magic holding Sehun down. He tugged the blindfold off Sehun's face and for a split second they just stared at each other. They both looked like animals, wild, unhinged and crazed by desire, and Junmyeon whimpered when Sehun licked his lips hungrily.

"Please," Junmyeon said and that was the final straw. 

Sehun lunged forward, knocking the air from Junmyeon' lungs as Junmyeon fell flat on his back onto the bed with nothing but Sehun's sheer strength and weight holding him down. Sehun kept true to his word - with feverish hands he spread Junmyeon' thighs wide open and guided his cock to Junmyeon' needy hole.

When he slammed home, they both groaned with relief.

His hips started smacking into Junmyeon' almost instantly, not allowing Junmyeon a second to adjust, and Junmyeon bared his throat in submission. He could feel Sehun's hands on his wrists, twisted in the sheets while Sehun fucked him deep and hard, and Junmyeon gasped when Sehun started pinning his hands above his head.

Now, with Sehun deep inside of him, Sehun's teeth biting dark marks onto his throat? All he could think of was the need to submit, surrender himself to the taller and revel in how good it was to be completely and utterly at Sehun's mercy, to be able to feel that kind of trust, and know he'd be taken care of. 

"Look at me," Sehun demanded, voice a low growl. Junmyeon hadn't even noticed he had closed his eyes and when he opened them Sehun had been staring at him all along. Had been watching Junmyeon as he fucked the other brutally, without remorse, without any desire to stop, only pleasure in mind. Junmyeon whined when Sehun briefly pulled out, only to ram deep inside again - his body shoved across the sheets from the sheer force behind the thrust and Sehun kept Junmyeon' wrists pinned with one hand, and took hold of his chin with the other.

"You like this," Sehun said, looking mildly surprised. "You want this."

Junmyeon tried to wrench his hands free and Sehun held him tighter. The grip on his wrists hurt but it only made him moan louder. He couldn't think straight.

"Sehun, Sehun," Junmyeon whimpered. "Please -"

Sehun instantly went down and kissed him. It was like he was trying to fuck Junmyeon' mouth with his tongue too, and he swallowed Junmyeon' gasps and moans whole. He seemed to be trying to take complete possession of all of Junmyeon. Junmyeon would let him, but Sehun already owned all of him - there was nothing left of Junmyeon to possibly give away anymore, it was all gone. All of him in the hands of the man who loved him enough to fuck him like this.

"Want you to cum for me," Sehun all but demanded. "All over us both. Can you do that for me?"

Junmyeon' head fell back against the pillow with a sob. He couldn't speak. He was so close. So, so close.

"Sehun," he breathed. It seemed to be the only word he knew. "Sehun-"

"That's it. Give it to me, wanna feel you. You always get so tight for me when you do -"

Junmyeon bit his lip. As soon as Sehun let go of his wrists Junmyeon' arms instantly wrapped around his boyfriend's broad, shoulders and his body arched off the bed when Sehun finally wrapped his hand around Junmyeon' cock. It only took him a handful of quick, uncoordinated strokes and then Junmyeon was a goner.

It felt like he was endlessly falling after jumping off a cliff with nothing but Sehun's body to soften the blow as he came crashing down. He was crying, had to be because his face was wet and his throat was raw, and his hips ached with how hard Sehun's final thrusts were. When Sehun spilled inside of him it felt like a claim of ownership and Junmyeon could only cling onto him and hope he would make true on his word and want to keep him forever. His heart was threatening to break through his ribcage and as Junmyeon' legs limply fell from Sehun's waist onto the bed, he realized for a brief moment he had forgotten how to breathe.

He winced when Sehun pulled out. His hole stayed open just briefly, completely and utterly wrecked, before he could feel the hot stream of Sehun's cum leak out of him.

Sehun was kissing him wherever he could reach. His long fingers trailed down Junmyeon' body, and slowly started gathering up the cum splattered on Junmyeon' stomach and chest only to fuck it back into Junmyeon' body along with his own cum again. Junmyeon took a deep breath when he could feel Sehun's fingertips breach him.

"Did I hurt you?" Sehun asked softly. He was panting, body damp with sweat, and Junmyeon noticed he had yet to uncurl his toes.

"I liked it," Junmyeon breathed into Sehun's hair. He was still seeing stars dance behind his closed lids. The taller hadn't gotten off him just yet. His fingers were still leisurely fucking in and out of him. Sehun hummed, and started kissing down Junmyeon' body. He licked up the cum he hadn't gathered with his fingers and Junmyeon bit the inside of his cheek, body weak and boneless and far too willing to comply to any of Sehun's wishes.

"I can't - not yet," Junmyeon half-heartedly complained. "I'm too old for this."

"You weren't too old to tease me," Sehun spoke into his skin. Still, he pulled out his fingers, and pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees on top of Junmyeon, caging him in. He stared down at Junmyeon and Junmyeon fought the need to bare his throat in submission again. 

Junmyeon knew then that there was no shame left in Sehun anymore. Not after today.

That was something Sehun had given to Junmyeon a long time ago – his shame and his vulnerability, accompanied by all his firsts. All of which Junmyeon cherished deeply.

Sehun studied him for a bit and then he pressed a kiss against Junmyeon' forehead.

"You're a mess," Sehun said fondly. "Now I know how you always feel when you do that to me."

"Hm?" Junmyeon asked. He still felt dizzied.

"Feels powerful. Amazing."

Sehun dropped down his head and started sucking on a mark he had left behind on Junmyeon' neck. Junmyeon could practically feel the tender skin bruise further and he keened, feeling himself slowly fall back into the needy haze he always was in when Sehun turned him on like this. In a way it was like being addicted to drugs, Junmyeon supposed.

"Sehun," Junmyeon breathed out again, because that seemed to be the only word he was capable of repeating. "Please."

Junmyeon wasn't even sure if he was asking for Sehun to stop and let him breathe, or if he was asking for more. It was most likely the latter, knowing Junmyeon.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Sehun teased. His mouth trailed lower and lower until he caught a nipple between his lips. The tip of his tongue teased it until it was fully hard again and Junmyeon was trembling beneath him.

"What?"

Sehun flashed him a grin and Junmyeon' cock slowly started hardening again.

"That payback is such a bitch."

When Sehun pulled the blindfold over Junmyeon' eyes, Junmyeon had no choice but to let his boyfriend have his wicked way with him.

Needless to say, they made good use out of Junmyeon' tie collection.


End file.
